The Little One
by RebelYouth
Summary: Clary and Jace are now 18 and trying to go out on their own they've been together for years but something's up with Clary and Jace just wants to help not to mention Izzy and Simon are engaged Magnus and Alec now have adopted 2 children 1 from the shadow hunter world and a small warlock,the couples haven't talked in months can everyone come together and help Clary?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to write a new story based off of my pretty much favorite book series :3 not to mention all the characters in here are also in many other series by Cassandra Clare or talked about thanks for reading and listen so here goes nothing please enjoy**

** THE LITTLE ONE**

**Clary's P.O.V**

I wake up and he's beside me laying in a perfect sleep. His golden blonde locks hanging in his snoring face. The face I've loved since I was almost sixteen. Now im eighteen and Jace is almost nineteen. Something is wrong though and I don't know how to explain it but I can feel it in my soul. Our relationship isn't the same and I don't know how to fix it. We love each other of course he's still my arrogant cocky sex crazed jace I've loved for almost 3 years. There's just something off and I know it's my fault. I know I can do better I can be better there's just something wrong with me. But how can I walk up to the man I love and say somethings wrong with me? Mom says love is unconditional and we need to be honest with each other, but look at what happened to Sebastian..he became normal a-and he died in our arms. Look what happened to Valentine he loved my mom unconditionally but she hated him. Does she really have room to talk? Jace is stirring and for a moment I think he's going to wake up but he doesn't. Looking at him now reminds me of all the fights the crying the pain the time I left...but it also reminds me of the love my teenage years and every sweet wonderful sass filled thing that is jace and has happened that makes me love him. I know sometimes this relationship is like poison but it keeps me alive and if im being honest I could never live without Jonathan Herondale


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jace?"

Jace had woken up and I heard him coming out of his room now coming into the library of the institute. We're both saving money to buy a apartment I just turned eighteen but im so close to affording one especially with him helping. He walked over to me and sat down. I was sitting in front of a fire a blanket draped around me. He was looking at me with those eyes of his I could feel it. Slowly I looked up my eyes meeting his. I could see the fire in them his eyes held many expressions when he looked at me but they always were noticeable. His arm slowly went around my waist and he pulled me into him. My arms instinctively went around his waist hugging him my forehead resting on his shoulder. A tear slipped down my face and he held my eyes level to his. He wiped them, no matter what happened between us he never had been able to stand seeing me cry.

"Clary?"

The sound of his voice sent a surge of pleasure through me and I tried to crack a fake smile. Jace knew I was faking though.

"I know when you don't mean that beautiful smile of yours love"

I looked down ashamed to be trying to hide how I felt from him.

"Clary my angel are you okay?"

I didn't know what to say I was okay but at the same time I was horrible sick in a way but not really. There was no way to describe how I felt and I knew he felt like it was him. It wasn't though and no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't stop blaming himself. "I don't know how I feel anymore", I said and he hung his head. There were moments of silence with just the fire crackling when he finally looked at me and spoke.

"Clarissa Fray I love you and I will always love you and im so sorr-"

He was chocking on his words and he didn't need to apologize for this it wasn't his fault I didn't want to relive what he was saying.

"Jace it wasn't your fault you weren't yourself"

"I shouldn't have done it though Clary I love you I didn't mean to sleep with that girl even if it was over a year ago you have to believe me you are my world your my everything your my angel if I lost you I would kill myself and I will spend every single waking moment of my fathomable existence showing you and everyone else just how much im sorry and just how much I love you clary, I want to marry you make love with you have kids grow old I love you"

I believed Jace he wasn't him when he did it. He was under control but no matter what he thought how I felt now was because I was relapsing from the time back then. He lifted my lips to his and I felt the cool velvet texture of them cascade along my mouth then trailing down my next. Rain was pouring lighting flashing but right now it was me him and the fire. Lightening cracked and I screamed. He put his hand in my hair and stroked me gently letting me know I'd be okay. His lips were on mine again his other hand roaming my body. I remember when we were sixteen in the cave when I lost my virginity to him on that mission in hell. It was amazing he was amazing and I still loved him.

"Jace?"

"Yes clary?"

"Take me?"

And he did he picked me up and we slowly made our way back to his room never breaking the embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time were done im just laying there in amazement. Sweat is dropping off of his brow as he looks down at me.

"Done?" he says pouting.

I laugh nodded leaving kisses down his body. Not denying that I would love to have more. We cuddle for a few minutes when I look up at him.

"Jace?"

"Yes"

"Have you talked to Izzy lately?"

His body stiffens against mine. I instantly regret the choice of words. "I'm sorry", I say, "Ill drop it". He kisses me and says it's okay. I haven't talk to Simon and izzy or Alec and Magnus since they adopted their beautiful baby warlock girl. She's only a baby with blue shimmering cat slit eyes red beautiful hair that's soft and curly. Luckily she looks completely normal except for the cat slit eyes part. He gets off me and scoops me up in his arms cuddling me strongly.

"I miss them jace"

I hear his muffled voice in my hair reply.

"I miss them too clary but at least I have my angel I love you"

"I love you to"

**_Jace's P.O.V_**

Her eyes look sad as they close and open again. Clary gets up slowly and gets dressed resting on the edge of my bed. I know she misses Simon and everyone but I just don't know. None of us even know why we fought but no one has the guts to admit we were wrong. Somethings wrong with clary though. Even though she refuses to admit it everyone can see it. They blamed me said it was my fault and I believe them but I love her. She assures me it not my fault and cries if I don't believe her. How can I though when I can't even believe in myself. She sighs and I reach over and brush a soft curly piece of her blazing red hair out of her face. I need her to love me I can't ever let her go and if she left again I don't know what I would ever do. She doesn't know it but im saving up extra money. And by the I mean even more than she thinks I'm saving up so I can buy a huge penthouse apartment on my own. I want to provide for her she'll be my wife one day and I want her to know Im ready and responsible. I want to be able to prove I can provide for a family in the future and show I love her more than she thinks I do. Clary's getting worse though and I need to fix it. I need to fix her if something happened to her I couldn't live with myself. I looked down at her now in my arms napping. All I could think about were those beautiful green eyes of her looking into mine and making me melt. We've been through a lot and I know we can get through this


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

"Honestly Clary what do you want from me?!"

"You know exactly what I want from you jace!"

We were fighting once again...it hurt to fight like this but sometimes it was needed in our relationship. We were screaming in his room I'd already thrown a book at him and he was freaking out.

"**DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME DON'T BE SUCH A BITCH"**

**"So im a bitch now?! real nice jace im not the one** **who's being a piece of shit!"**

My voice was cracking and i was trying my hardest not to cry not now. I was not going to win this argument by pulling out the water works. He was frustrated he was crunched down on his knee clenching his hair in his fists. I stood there on the other side of the room. He got up and walked over to me looking me in the eyes. There was anger in them I was used to this look when he thought I was his sister and I did stupid things.

"Just tell me what you want any how to fix it"

He said this so calmly it pissed me off.

"For the last fucking time pull you head out of your ass and do it already you know what I want and how to fix it!"

"DAMN IT CLARY"

He stepped forward and I was against the wall his body pinning me as he punched a hole in the wall. I could feel him shaking violently. It wasn't supposed to go this far it never was. Slowly he took his hand from the wall and kept it in a fist beside me. "Jace",I whispered, "baby". He was crying both of his hands on my shoulders. I had him rest his head on my shoulder he was still shaking from anger sorrow I didn't know.

"I-Im sorry clary"

"I know you are"

"Why can't I be the man you want me to be"

I look him in the eyes in shock. "Jace" I said "is this really what this was all about with you?". Slowly he nodded.

"Honey for the last time I love you and you are the man I want and need you to be why can't you see that my baby"

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulder. Slowly I made him sit with me on the bed. I held his hands in mine and pressed our forehead together.

"Jace Wayland I love you and I'm sorry I should've never asked you that question I'm sorry is stepped over a line and I'm sorry"

"No I shouldn't have overreacted they are my family after all it shouldn't matter if I tell them...but clary I-I just can't marry you right now like we both want I-I-I just can't im not the way I wanna be im not good enough in my mind I need to fix this I need to fix us"

I nodded and took his damaged hand flat in mine. He winced and I instantly knew the cocky bastard had broken it. Slowly I traced a rune on his hand. It glowed and I saw him flex his hand in relief. Gently I wrapped his hand up and kissed it through the bandage to make it feel better.

"I don't like when we fight angel"

"I don't either"

"I don't mean to hurt you or break things or yell I just the anger I-I'm sorry"

"There's no need to explain Jace I know your lucky to have me cause what other girl would put up with your ass?"

I was smirking and he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Impossible what woman could resist the charms of Jace Wayland/Herondale and besides you love me too much to see if that happened"

There was the jace I loved.

"Mhmm suurrreee you keep thinking that pretty boy"

"Oh how quickly you dismiss our love"

I started laughing and planted a kiss on his head and got up and headed for the door. Jace asked where I was going and I pondered it for a second.

"To the kitchen to cook dinner it's been a pretty long day hasn't it?"

He nodded and joined me by the door holding my hand while we walked the halls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Jace was sleeping I got up slowly. Quietly I wrapped my silk robe around me and walked out the door making sure not to make a sound. The institute was eerily quiet tonight. With Maryse gone and Robert Moved out and with his new girlfriend it was just me and Jace. I couldn't help but imagine Max alive and running these halls with his comic books and that little toy soldier he died holding from Jace. I wiped away the stray tear that lay on my cheek and headed to the library. Creaking the door opened and I walked over to the window and looked up into the moon. It reminded me of Maia...but she was always so busy with the pack and helping Luke. Sighing I opened the door leading to the extra training room we had put in for Simon to train in by himself with Izzy and Alec and Magnus's son Bryer. Careful not to trip over the equipment I walked over to the stray long mirror and observed my reflection in it. As always I was short with my blazing red hair and emerald eyes. Somehow I seemed different though I felt stronger better..in a way and I also had boobs but that wasn't important. Gently I untied my robe and let it fall to the floor. Taking a deep breath I looked at my self In the mirror seeing my fuzzy shorts and tight long sleeved shirt. Gathering my hair into a bun and tying it in place I examined my neck no nothing wrong there. My eyes drifted down to my belly. I'd packed on about two to four pounds but no one else seemed to notice. But I noticed..all the time. Without thinking I pulled up my shirt above my belly and let it rest right under my chest so I could examine my size correctly. A small smile formed on my face as I looked down at it.

"Don't worry little one", I said, "Daddy will know about you soon"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jace where are we going?"

I was blindfolded as he lead me into a building. All I saw was pitch blackness and I was trying to steady myself on my high heeled boots so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. I hated surprises but of course Jace insisted on the blindfold. He lead me into a elevator I guessed because I heard sliding doors and a ding.

"Honestly Jace Herondale you know I don't like surprises!"

"Sorry baby but this one is worth it"

He kissed my neck and I could feel a tingle rush through me. This surprise better be worth it or else he was going to be in trouble. The doors slid open and jace picked me up in his arms. I started laughing begging for him to put me down. "No no no",he said, "I don't want my precious angel tripping in those sexy boots of hers". I started pouting but he was resisting it for once. Slowly he put me down I was readt for him to just rip off my blindfold but he didn't.

"Okay here we are wait for me to take it off babe"

I heard a door creak open and he took my hand guiding my slowly. After what felt like forever he led me to the middle of whatever we were in and kissed my nose.

"Surprise Clary angel"

He took my blind fold of gently. Hair was plastered over my eyes and he wiped it away lovingly. Quickly my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked around confused yet surprised. We were inside of a loft or penthouse whatever this was it was gorgeous. Slowly I spun and took it all in and walked over to the kitchen trailing my fingers along the elegant marble finished tops. My eyes shifted to the giant windowed wall and I practically floated over and took on the view. It was amazing I saw clouds, birds the sun even the tops of buildings.

"Jace I exclaimed it's beautiful but what are we doing in here?"

"Well I thought you would like to see our house before we move in soon"

I looked at him astonished.

"No no way we can't afford this your joking"

He pulled something out of his pocket and dropped a silver key into my hands.

"That's your second key to the house"

He was being serious I didn't know weather to cry or just pass out from happiness. I ran up to him and he picked me up allowing me to wrap my legs around him. He pushed his face into my hair and I kissed his cheek excitedly.

"But how? when?"

"Let's just say I make more and save more than you think"

His smile said it all. I squealed and jumped down examining the place. He came up behind me and lowered his head in the crock of my neck kissing it. He lifted his chin and rested it where his lips had been putting his hands around my tummy.

"I wanted to prove to you I can provide for us Clary angel and when we start having kids in a few years beautiful"

"Mhmm I love it"

He kissed my cheek and I smiled. I felt guilty though he still didn't know of the baby in my tummy. How was I supposed to tell him...in a few years I thought. How about a few months?

_**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS KEEP FAVORTIE AND SUGGESTING MY BOOKS TO OTHER PEOPLE LOVE YOU GUYS! ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE GENDER OF THE BABY?! ALSO CLARY IS TWO MONTHS PREGNANT AND JUST FOUND OUT A WEEK AGO LOVE YOU GUYS! ~SERENITY**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT IS IN THIS CHAPTER DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM WITH THIS BUT THEN AGAIN ITS RATED M FOR A REASON!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Jace and I moved a few pieces of furniture into the house for the night so we could spend it there. I was crouched down on the floor with my paint brush painting the walls. I had painted the walls tan on the bottom coat and was now painting black decorative swirls on the walls so it looked more grown up for us. I was really impressed with my art skills lately. Paint was blotched all over my dingy white shirt and old overalls but it didn't matter they were old made for painting. Slowly I stood up and looked back at my work it was amazing. My eyes fell of the middle of the wall I just painted it was blank. I knew Jace would complain about one wall only being done tonight but I had to finish this main wall of the bedroom first. Quickly I painted a rune of the wall happily and admired my work when it was done.

After I was done I entered the shower loving the warmth it allowed. Steam was rolling out in pools when I finished and walked out of the bathroom. My hair dried quickly allowing my now curly hair to lounge around in soft locks around my waist. Jace had gone out to get more paint for other rooms and I had no idea when he'd be back. It was almost 10 p.m though so he should be back soon. Walking over to the duffle bag of clothes I brought I pulled out some of my pajama's. I slipped on very short reveling silk night dress. No I was not trying to be inappropriate as jace will probably think this fucking penthouse was just hot tonight and I had no windows to open and I was tired. Quickly I adjusted the mattress on its frame and began to prepare the bedspread for when we both settled down. The door to the apartment opened and I walked out to help jace. The floors were cool and soothing on my slightly swelled feet as I walked out to see jace with bags of gallon paint cans and a paint brush in his mouth. Laughing I walked over to him and helped him set them down on the counter.

"My god Jace you could ask for help every once in awhile instead of trying to carry all of it yourself" I smiled at him.

The look in his eyes was different right now. He was staring at me. "Hello jace?", I waved a hand in front of his face. His hands went around me and rested on my ass. A sensation shot through me and I instantly cursed my hormones. He started licking and leaving trails of kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes in pleasure as he growled in my ear.

Lay me down tonight in my linen and curls.

I felt something hard press against me and I let out a small gasp of pleasure. Jace picked me up and carried me to the room. He quickly got ontop of me and I felt his breathing heavy.

"Why are you so fucking sexy"

His hands roamed my body his fingers lingering at my entrance. Slowly he inserted one finger and then another my back arched in the air. I knew he was smirking it was just who he was. Quickly he took them out and threw my panties on the floor and began again using his other hand to rub me down harder and harder going in circles faster than he ever has. I was gasping for breath when he took them out. I felt myself becoming wet. His touch was a drug and I was addicted. Without patience I was ripping of his clothes wanting nothing more than to waste time. I wanted inside of me I wanted him as a part of me. He slowly took off my night dress and bra flinging them to the floor. My grip harden when I reached his boxers. They were becoming extremely tight on him now I could tell. I practically ripped them off and begged for him almost.

"Jace"

"You're so fucking beautiful"

He lowered his head and I felt him eating me. Once again I was being arched into the air by invisible strings of passion. I was screaming almost this was more intense then I was used to.

"JACE" I screamed "inside me please" I wasn't used to begging but it had to this time.

He starting poking at my swollen entrance until I opened my mouth and he shoved himself in hard. I moaned and I could both of us coming. I clawed at his back leaving slash marks down them. He tensed up and groaned my entrance tightening around him.

"C-clary can you do something for me"

I nodded.

"A-anything just ask it"

He pulled out and whispered in my ear. I nodded he got on his knees and I bent down trying to fit him in my mouth as much as possibly. Slowly I started going back and forth. His hand gripped my hair in a fist but it didn't hurt. If I did I probably couldn't feel it right now I was in a zone I always was in when we did this. I could feel him coming once more. Quickly I swallowed it and kept going back and forth faster using my tongue making him groan. I stopped and he kissed my I could taste myself on his lips so I was sure he could taste himself to. Soon he was back inside me both of us moving in perfect unison. Never had we done anything as intense as this and if I was being honest I wanted to fuck him like this almost every time.

_**SORRY IF THAT WASN'T GOOD BUT KEEP SUGGESTING GENDERS! LOVE YA ~serenity**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_HERES WHERE IT GETS INTERESTING :_****3**

Chapter 8

I sat up and groaned. Everything was sore I looked to my side and saw Jace lounging against the wall smirking at me. "You know", He said cockily, "I always told you you'd need a wheelchair after doing me." I glared at him and threw my pillow in his face. He picked it up and put it behind his back flicking a piece of his doughnut in my yawning mouth.

"You know clary it's not polite to give away size"

"You are disgusting! and if that was the case then your pretty small"

"Impossible I am Jace Wayland"

"Mhmm so special", I rolled my eyes and proceeded to put on underwear my bra and just a long shirt of jace's. He got up and put on his jeans wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck. He was looking at the wall I had painted and smiled. "Beautiful", he said, "just like the woman who painted it." We stayed there for a moment in each others arms when I decided it was probably time to sit him down and talk.

"Jace I need to talk to you about something"

Suddenly his phone started ringing and he went to go pick it up.

"One minute clare?"

I smiled and nodded all that mattered was we would get to talk I kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

"Hello?"

"Jace"

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want rat face lewis" (bet you didn't see that coming)

"I want to talk to you about clary"

I shut the door and sat down on the bed. Clary and me were really going to have to wash these sheets after last night.

"Listen if you called just to insult me you can forget it!"

I was just about to hang up when he yelled for me to wait. "If you wont listen to me", He said, "Then please talk to izzy." My heart picked up I hadn't talked to my sister since forever. I waited and then I heard a small yet stern voice over the phone.

"JACE LIGHTWOOD"

There it was her nagging.

"You know Isabelle it would be really easier if you all picked one name for me and kept it at that you lightworm"

I could tell she was glaring through the phone. I began picking at my nails as I heard her sigh.

"You never will change"

"Nope sorry but it wasn't a phase babe"

I felt myself smiling largely I couldn't wait to tell clary of the call.

"Listen we all know something up with clary jace and were sorry for blaming you okay?! and you know how hard it is for me to say im sorry to you but just hear us out we love clary she's honestly the only thing we all have in common so pull your head out of your ass and listen"

She sighed and continued talking.

"Magnus wants clary and you to be at bryers birthday party tonight just come please?, it's been so long and bryer misses clary like crazy"

"Sure of course we'll come you only turn six once oh and iz?"

"Yes jace?"

"I'm sorry and I hope your pregnancy is going well and simon is taking care of that little brat boy of yours"

Her light airy laugh lit up the phone.

"See you tonight jace"

We both hung up the phone. I walked out to tell clary the news. She looked at me smiling and went to go open her mouth. I put a finger to her lips and kissed her lovingly. She raised her eyebrow at me. "What's with you", she asked me curiously. "Rat Face and Izzy called were going to Bryers birthday party tonight."

**Sorry if this is so short I just wanted to keep it sweet the next chapter will be long and in the next chapter I promise jace will know of the baby and ill soon disclose the gender hope you guys are enjoying! ~SERENITY**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_Izzy's P.O.V (yep it's about to get all sassy up in here jk idek)_**

"Honestly Simon!"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and got up from my stool and picked up Max. He had been crying and simon had tried to reason with him by shoving a popsicle in his mouth. I took it from him and wrapped it up in its paper putting it in the freezer for later. Max went to go hit me but I glared at him and he stopped.

"What? why do you stop for mommy but not me?!"

"Mommy scary"

I remember when he first said that. It hurt me but I now I know he says it cause he loves me and respects me. His respect for simon? im not so sure about. I put my little one and half year old down and he ran off to go get dressed for the party.

"Simon I know you want Max to like you but you can't just do stuff like that babe"

"I know..."

He looked down and I kissed him on the cheek smiling and sat on his lap. He looked at me and sighed putting his arms around my waist.

"Thank you Simon...for calling Jace"

"It was no big deal honey it's what makes you happy I know you couldn't have done it yourself"

I got up and looked at the time starting to apply make-up. "Izzy honestly you don't need make up", he said looking at my sternly.

"Oh be quiet Rat Face"

I smirked and he started laughing. He started coming towards me and stood up and turned around. He had this evil look in his eyes. "Simon" I began "don't you dare!" He rushed me and picked me up tickling me I screamed as we landed on the couch and he started kissing me. I was gasping for air when I heard max come screaming.

"MOMMMY DOGGY PILE!"

He stopped running and gently go on the couch and started rubbing my tummy.

"Max?"

"I was gonna jump mommy but I no hurt sissy"

He kissed my tummy and I started crying.

"Mommy why you crying did I hurt woo?!"

"No maxi no I just love you so much"

I picked him up and started tickling him and kissing him all over. He was flinging and laughing. My family was perfect and I loved them.

**Magnus's P.O.V :)**

Alec was trying to decorate for Bryers party while I was trying to get him to put his sister down. He was running with her and I was screaming.

"BRYER PUT YOUR SISTER AND THAT STEELE DOWN SHE IS NOT YOUR ENEMY!"

"DIE EVIL WARLOCK"

He put her down as her fed hair started to look like it was flaming. He pointed his steele down and I scoop him up under one arm and her with the other. They were both giggling.

"That's enough Shadow Hunter for tonight" I laughed.

"Oh Magnus let the boy play Shadow hunter"

I let bryer down and he ran around with his sister over to the cat. Chairman purred and cuddled right into Angelica while bryer leaned down and petted him. I sighed i honestly think my bags have bags. Kids humph never knew they would be this bad. But then again i never wanted them before Alec. He handled them so well and I couldn't figure out how he did it. He climbed down from the latter and walked into the kitchen handing Bryer a cookie while he was at it.

"Oh by the way Alec hon Jace and Clary are coming over"

His hand froze in mid-chop and he laid the knife down. He loved clary but him and jace were on the rocks now.

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes and went up in front of him so we could talk properly.

"Because despite the fight we all had with him we love jace and you know it Izzy and that Daylighter Shadow Hunter Rat face lewis called them for me since we were busy"

Alec sighed and agreed. "Fine", Said but only cause Bryer love aunt Clary. Bryers head instantly shot up

"AUNT CLARY?!"

We both began to laugh at his excitement. "I told you he'd be happy" I said.

_**Clary's P.O.V (here we go guys this is the one that counts!)**_

Jace was putting on his favorite leather jacket while I finished putting in my earrings. The party started at six and it was five right now. I checked the clock on the wall calculating time. Jace was trying to rush everything I told him to calm his ass down and luckily he was. "Aren't you nervous?" He asked. I just shrugged and fluffed my curly hair. "Im not the one they have a problem with right now jace" I explained. He looked at me and i instantly felt guilty.

"Whats' that supposed to mean Clarissa?"

"Jace I'm sorry you know I don't mean it like that"

He nodded and I kissed his forehead. He looked at his watch and started to the door. "Well it's time to go" he said and tried to help me out.

"Jace!" I practically yelled at him.

He stopped in his tracks and shut the door. I took a deep breath and led him over to one of the counter stools. He sat down and looked up at me confused. How was i going to tell him this. I remember when i first told him i was thinking of wanting a baby a long time ago and he didn't agree

~Flashback~

"JACE" I called.

He came running into the room his golden eyes ablaze. He ran over to me and picked me up kissing me in the process. "Yes my princess?", he said i was giggling. I asked him to sit down and he did having me stay on his lap.

"What does my clare-bear need at this fine time?"

"well"

I took a deep breath.

"Jace I've been thinking and i really want to have a baby with you sometime soon"

He laughed but realized I was being serious. His face dropped and he took my hands gently.

"Oh clary don't doubt for a minute i don't want a family with you angel but not now were both young maybe when were older we can barely provide for ourselves I'm barely eighteen and your seventeen I'm sorry Clare bear but I don't want a baby"

My heart broke.

~FlashBack end~

"Jace i'm going to tell you this and please don't get angry"

He nodded. It was time to tell him clary. This was the whole purpose of this talk. This is all you wanted.

"Jace",I began,"I'm pregnant"

His face paled his golden eyes lightened and his jaw went slack. Beads of sweat formed on his brow i was scared until he spoke.

"You?"

I nodded.

"pregnant?"

Once again I nodded.

"With a baby?"

His face mixed with his tone of voice and the question. I just couldn't anymore. I started cracking up laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Jace honey? are you okay?"

He nodded and wiped his forehead off and looked at me.

"H-h-how did this happen?"

"Well when to people have se-"

He laughed "I know that part I do that part pretty well." I smirked of course he was still cocky even when in shock. I sat down on his lap and placed his hands on my tummy.

"How long have you known babe?"

"A week im sorry I didn't say sooner I just never had time I found out when I went to the doctor and he said im two months along"

Jace nodded smiling and put his hands on my tummy and kissed it. It was so sweet I thought he would be mad but he wasn't he loved it.

"By the power of baby" he whispered, "...I am father"

"JACE YOU ARE A IDIOT"

He started laughing and kissed me. I playfully pushed him away from me. "Stop being such a nerd" I said "and come on."

**AT MAGNUS'S APARTMENT**

**"AUNT** **CLARY!" **

I picked him up and kissed his cheek as I walked in and sat him down. Max and Bryer started to play running in circles around Alec who was trying his hardest to not to kick one. Isabelle ran out and picked up Max helping her brother. Everyone was greeting me and smiling and they all just regarded Jace. After the cake and presents the kids ran into the other room so the adults could talk. Jace sat down on the couch and I sat on his lap while Simon was on a chair Izzy sat on the ground with Magnus and Alec sat on the arm of the couch. They all were making me so mad I stood up and looked at all of them.

"SERIOUSLY? you all want us to come over so you call jace but you can't even look him in the eyes and talk what is wrong with you?! you don't think I don't know the only reason you called him was because you guys think there's something wrong with me well guess what there isn't so why can't you all just grow up and start being a family again! Isabelle I know your worried and its stupid and Simon's always worried and being stupid so he has an excuse but you don't! and alec seriously you look like you wanted to puke when you saw us!"

"That is not true Alexander tell her how happy you were to have them here!"

He said nothing I was furious. My face heated and stormed into the room to be with the kids. I swear sometimes six year olds and babies were more mature then those four out there.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

I got up and look as clary went to go play with the kids. I looked back at all of them with a glare. How could they do this to me to us. And the difference was they liked clary.

"Guys seriously?"

"What?!" they all said in unison.

I sat down and put my head in my hands and looked at all of them. Their faces looked sorry but I knew they wouldn't say it.

"I'm sorry okay you guys but nothings wrong with clary...nothing that she won't admit okay and you can't get her worked up its bad for her she's pregnant okay? I don't want anything ruining her health or the baby I just want her to be okay and get better because as much as I don't want to believe it im still pretty sure somethings wrong with her so please please? if not for me then for clary?"

They all looked at me in shock and nodded. A smile broke out on Isabelle's face and I already knew what she was going to do. She jumped onto the couch and hugged me excitedly.

"YOUR GONNA HAVE A BABY OMG!"

She was squealing and Simon was laughing a his beautiful Fiancé. Their wedding was next month so I was glad we all made up so it wouldn't be awkward then. "It's gonna be perfect when were all at me and Simon's wedding!" she was saying , "Me and clary can get pictures together with baby bumps since she's my maid of honor!" I nodded and laughed. Everything was seeming to fix itself. Magnus seemed amazed and Alec just looked at me. "My god", he said, "I never thought you would ever have kids." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"My dearest Alec How you have wounded me cry cry sniff sniff"

"It's just a surprise"

"How?"

"You hate kids!"

"Do not name one time I've ever acted like that"

Izzy and him exchanged a look and began counting them off.

"One: when we were in the park a kid accidently bumped into you and you told it to watch where it was going and learn to walk"

I rolled my eyes and told them to move on.

"Two: When a kid cut in front of you to get some napkins really quick you picked him up handed him to his mom and told her to and I quote keep her thingy under control and train it like a proper bitch should and then ordered a kid meals"

I scowled "That never happened. Alec sighed "Jace that happened Two months ago". I shrugged they exchanged looks and came up with one more.

"Three then: A few weeks ago when we accidently saw each other at the movies before we made up a kid accidently kicked your chair you grabbed his collar and told him to and I quote once more get some fucking manners before you come back there and make him then when he mom tried to apologize you told her off and gave her the finger CAUSING us ALL to get kicked out just for knowing you"

"Yeah but im older now"

" Two Weeks Ago"

My cheeks flushed and they laughed. Okay so maybe I was rude but seriously come on they were annoying. Clary came back laughing. I instantly knew she had heard the whole thing. She sat on the couch beside me and I took her hand.

"Do you have no faith in me my dearest alec?"

"No I don't but I do have faith in clary not to let your children be formed into insignificant ego filled assholes like their father which by the way is you"

"Then you nothing of my skills to form little shits into ego filled assholes"

We all started laughing and it felt so good to have my family back.

"At least im normal Herondale"

"Normal people scare me lightworm"

_**Hey guys sorry if this chapter sucked but I hope you guys enjoyed the book so far sadly the book is probably coming to the end within the next five chapter or so maybe more depending on my mood but luckily I promise to make a sequel to this one! love you guys so I've decided the baby is a boy! so leave some name ideas in the reviews thanks bunches! ~serenity**_


	11. Baby names

Okay guys this isn't really a chapter but whatever im just saying here a some babies name I thought of you guys to fight over XD

_**Adam Herondale -I just like the sound of it and my friend suggested it**_

_**Jaxon Herondale -Pronounced Jackson**_

_**Jason Herondale -Sorry it just sounds really hot to me xD**_

_**Will Herondale -See what I did there did ya (crying noises) too soon (even though it's been two years)**_

_**Jem Herondale (James) - I just like throw back names right now**_

_**Jonathan Herondale - just because it runs in the family jonathans kinda over used though... **_

_**Okay that's all go on your way but please take these names into consideration but if you think of anything else amazing tell me**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

~Three months later while clary is almost six months pregnant~

I was fighting with jace to give me the paint brush. We'd already slapped each other in paint on accident about five times I was not going to let him win.

"Jace baby please let me do this!"

"No let me babe I want to you've painted every other room beautifully let me do this"

I don't know why but I started crying. From hormones probably but I just didn't know. He put down the brush and came over to me and held my face in his hands.

"Clary whats wrong?"

"I-I just feel so f-fat and I hate it and I hate this I don't want to feel helpless and painting is the only thing I have and you really suck a drawing and-"

I started laughing when he threw the towel at me and he kissed me.

"Fine princess you can paint it after all you made our bedroom beautiful with those swirls and how you put one rune on each wall of our room"

I smiled in victory and took the paint brush from him. Putting a dot of paint on his nose in the process. I waddled over to a nice place contemplated which color to use. He sat in the middle of the floor and watched me as I dipped the paint brush in the white and began. Soon two walls were white and two walls were a nice pastel blue color I liked. Jace had gotten up and walked out of the room earlier I went and searched for him.

"Jace baby I need the black paint"

I walked into the living room and saw him there looking stricken. Slowly I made my way over and took his hands in mine while I sat down. He was shaking his head while I asked him what was wrong.

"Jace? honey tell me what happened if nothings wrong with you then who's in trouble?"

"You"

I looked at him in confusion. Then down at the phone in his hand. "What is this about Jace" I asked him but he kept quiet for a moment.

"That was Magnus clary he talked with your doctor there's something wrong with your brain they think it's not cancer and they aren't sure if something there but they think there is and they gonna look into more...It's been going on for awhile clary..this is my fault there was something wrong and I didn't fix it"

Tears were pooling in his eyes. I watched as they dropped to the ground splattering. I didn't know what to think. I was too scared to cry. What about jace this place my family my baby for hell's sake. I felt the tears coming and he wrapped me in his arms. I looked down at the coffee table and saw the picture of the ultra-sound I'd just gotten. My perfect baby boy what was going to happen to him? My eyes drifted to Isabelle and Simons wedding photos we all took together. My heart fluttered at the one that had me and her standing Simon and jace on their knees holding one of our hands and kissing our baby bumps side by side. We both stood up and he dried my tears.

"Everything going to be okay jace can we finish nursery now?"

He nodded we walked together. He handed me the black and white paint. I took a deep breath and had Jace help me up the ladder so I could get to the white ceiling. Slowly I drew swirls like in our room and right in the middle of it I drew the very first rune every shadow hunter gets. Jace helped me down slowly and helped me draw white and silvery stars on the blue walls and just sliver stars on the white.

"You know" I said and hour later after we had moved all the furniture in "He's gonna really love this nursery isn't he?". Jace nodded and kissed my forehead where my suspected tumor was going to be. The doctor had called thirty minutes ago and had a full prof way to get rid of it.

"I love you clary" He was crying.

"I love you to Jace"

_**I would've ended it there but I decided that if I did the next chapter it would be too short so yay put together chapter!**_

**~after clary surgery a week later~**

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

"Come on jace she'll be okay do you want coffee?"

"I just don't want to leave her yet I want to see her wake up"

I nodded and thanked Alec for the offer. Izzy came in and sat down in the chair beside clary on the other side with Max. She stirred something into her drink and sipped it. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a sad look in her eyes. I stroked clary's sleeping hand and kissed my baby boy that was in her tummy.

"Jace the doctor said she's fine the tumor everything is gone for good they're pretty sure you can calm down"

"I know it's just Clary tends to have a lot of surprises in her"

Izzy smiled and I heard a voice behind us speak.

"That she does"

Magnus walked in smiling with Bryer and angelica. Jocelyn and Luke were in England and couldn't get home but they begged me to keep them updated. Which I did without protest. Simon was watching his weird Anime shows again. I rolled my eyes and took it away from him.

"Stop being a nerd"

"Shut up clary loves these shows"

"That she does but clary is sexy and beautiful while being a nerd you however are neither beautiful nor sexy"

He glared. "I would dare to disagree izzy tell him" She giggled and licked his neck . I cringed and she kissed his neck "yes master lewis". They both cracked up but I wanted to barf.

"Okay okay I get it dear lord stop"

There was a light airy giggle. I looked over and clary had her eyes opened laughing at us. I loved her laugh lately it was a sign she was alive. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her temple where the tiny almost invisible stiches were. She looked at us her green eyes shining beautifully.

"So whats the good news?"

I leaned over and kissed her as Alec handed me my coffee. She took it from my hand and sipped it. I smiled of course she was addicted to coffee. She had been saying how being six month pregnant was basically easy since she got so much food. She always found the bright side and I loved her for it.

"You're all good to babe tomorrow you can go home"

"Oh thank god I was worried something was going to go wrong"

"Nope your completely fine"

She scooted herself up and began talking with Izzy. She was such a strong beautiful angel. How did I get her? How did I deserve her? I thank the angel Raziel everyday I have her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Izzy's P.O.V**_

"Push izzy just push"

"_**SHUT UP LEWIS BEFORE I STAB MY STEELE INTO YOUR THIGH"**_

I was screaming in agony. It was so much easier to give birth to Max now it was just horrible.

"WHY WONT THEY JUST COME OUT!"

Of course with my luck we found out at last minute I was having twins. Max was in the waiting room with Magnus and Alec while Clary and Jace were in here with me and Simon. They were the only ones I knew that could control both of us. Plus Magnus and Alec were just better with Max then Jace.

"I think the boys coming out first Mrs. Lightwood Lewis"

I nodded and cried. Clary was having Simon take deep breaths while Jace just sat there watching him amusement.

"What's wrong Lewis? sorry to tell you this but you can't help your kids are going to be rat faced like you" his voice was coated in arrogance.

"JACE THOSE ARE MY KIDS TO!"

"Oops never mind you can't help they will be partially rat faced"

I felt him coming so I pushed and Simon looked down at the wrong minute and he was out on the ground.

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

"OH MY GOD SIMON"

Isabelle was too busy to do anything. Jace jumped up and started laughing as hard as he could. I heard him stumble over a chair and soon he was on his knees in hysteria. Quickly he grabbed the video camera from Simons limp hand and videos a few seconds of it them put it on a table facing izzy.

"Oh my god rat face isn't going to live this down"

I wasn't laughing at first but it was just so funny I cracked up next to him. Even Izzy who had just pushed out her baby boy was holding back a agonizing giggle.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

He was never going to live this down. I had him I had Lewis pinned for life now. His children's children would know of this special occasion and make fun of him. He was going to have a sad life and all thanks to the sexy mah. Cracking up laughing I stumbled to the door and yelled for Alec.

"LIGHT *laugh* WORM *hiccup* LEWIS JUST PASSED OUT!"

Alec looked at me in alarm but Magnus held back a giggle allowing me to trade him places so he could go in and see. I sat down letting my laughter die down. Suddenly you heard a hearty laugh and we both cracked a smile.

"He seriously passed out?"

"Yeah he look one wrong look down and BAM out like a light"

He nodded and stood there for a second in awe and then looked at me.

"So tell me did you get picture of this said incident"

I help up my phone.

"Did you doubt for a moment I didn't"

He smiled that pure white smile of his and looked at me.

"Knowing you Herondale no I didn't"

_**(aweee the brotherly love.)**_

_**"JACE!"**_

**(****_looks like this story isn't over yet :3)_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I THOUGHT ISABELLA WAS GONNA BE THE ONLY ONE IN LABOR TODAY"

"I CAN'T CONTROL BIRTH JACE!"

She was freaking out and screaming as loud as she could. No no no I was not ready for this I was not ready for this.

**_~Hours Later~_**

The Doctor said Clary was ready to give birth and I was freaking out now. I took her hand and held it tightly. I loved her and I could do this is not for myself then for her. Everything was going to be okay we were going to be okay. The engagement ring on her finger proved we were going to make it through a lot more things together. She started pushing I asked Alec to be in the room with us so he put Magnus in charge of the kids. Isabelle was furious she couldn't come and watch and so was Simon after he woke up. But to be honest they were sleeping right now so it was pretty much okay with them now. Alec patted my shoulder and told me everything was going to be okay. Suddenly Clary was breaking my hand while she screamed in pain. Then it happened my baby boy was out. He cried and cried and cried. She was crying of happiness and I leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

"I love you Clary Adele Fray and I love our child"

She kissed me back while crying I even felt a tear drop from my eyes. Hell I looked over and even Alec was crying. Clary scooted over and I laid on the bed with her as they handed us our child. He was handsome like his father. I looked into those sweet little blonde golden eyes of his and I was in love. Slowly I put his little cap on his golden blonde head and kissed him.

"Congratulations do you have a name picked out yet?"

Me and Clary looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, Yes we do,"

I looked down at the beautiful then we made together then at her this was perfect. Our life was perfect and more than anything we could be happy now. We all could be happy together

_**And thus ends my fanfiction! (haha cliff hanger you don't find out the boys name till the sequel!) **_

_**Speaking of the Sequel Stick around for another chapter to see a sneak preview it takes place when he's older so keep a look out for**_

_**Fucked My Way to the Top: Sequel to the little one**_

_**Yup such a cute meaningful title and story turned into this xD**_


	15. Preview

_**FUCKED MY WAY TO THE TOP (PREVIEW)**_

She was sexy as fuck as we were making out in my bed. Honestly I never knew why my dad told me not to do this it was life. I grabbed her ass and kept going talking to her

"Did you know your so hot it hurts"

She nipped my neck and looked at me. She straddled me and looked me straight in the eyes. I could see something in them but ingored it. This girl meant nothing she was just a one night stand. I'd hooked up with plenty of other girls and I'd get with more

"And you Jaxon Herondale are a self arrogant cocky prick"

She licked my neck and walked out the door. What the fuck? a girl had actually turned me down?


	16. Note

_**OMG I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR OVER 2.4K VIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND IF YOU LIKED THIS BOOK PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL I PROMISE IT IS NOT SKETCHY LIKE SOME OF YOU MAY THINK IM ACTUALLY DOING PRETTY GOOD ON IT BUT ANYTHING THANK YOU!**_

_**MUCH LOVE AND KISSES!**_

_**~xXRebelYouth (Serenity)**_


End file.
